Échanges indésirés, divinités indésirables
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Kanon n'était pas sûr de comment il était arrivé ici mais clairement il allait avoir des problèmes... Ce qu'il ne savait surtout pas c'est qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines -L'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada-
1. Chapitre 1

Salut! Me voici de retour avec ma première fic sur ce fandom.  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis

* * *

La lumière du soleil perçait dans la pièce et le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre. Sur le lit, deux corps étroitement enlacés étaient protégés de la fraîcheur matinale par un simple drap. Un corps à l'opulente chevelure bleu s'agita, sortant lentement du sommeil. Kanon ouvrit les yeux, fixa le plafond de pierre blanche et bailla, écoutant au passage les bruits alentours.  
Une minute... La lumière du soleil, le chant des oiseaux et un plafond en pierre blanche? Le gémeau voulait bien ne pas être du matin mais il se souvenait parfaitement s'être couché aux enfers, avec son amant. Alors qu'est ce qu'il fichait au sanctuaire?

L'ancien marina tourna rapidement la tête pour connaître l'identité du corps collé au sien, la masse de cheveux parme étalée sur le matelas lui donna sa réponse. Il se leva d'un seul coup observant, ébahi, le gardien du premier temple. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé dans le lit de Mu? L'atlante, éveillé par le remue-ménage de son comparse mais sans bouger de sa place pour autant, marmonna:

« -Saga qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

Génial... Kanon était donc dans la chambre du petit-ami de son frère avec ledit petit-ami, qui pensait qu'il était Saga. La question était maintenant de savoir comment il était arrivé là. Le bélier, étonné de ne pas recevoir de réponse, se tourna vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« -Kanon, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je me suis réveillé ici.

-Tu ne sais pas non plus où est ton frère?

-Non. »

Après une vaine tentative à contacter télépathiquement le troisième gardien, les deux chevaliers décidèrent de se rendre au troisième temple pour tenter de le trouver. Leur recherche fut infructueuse.

« -Il est introuvable, lâcha Kanon.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret, tu as dormi au sanctuaire hier soir? questionna Mu.

-En quoi cela te concerne? répondit-il sur la défensive.

-Tu t'es réveillé à sa place ce matin, peut-être que vous avez échangé pendant la nuit. »

Le gémeau pâlit immédiatement. Si il avait réellement inversé avec son jumeau il allait avoir des problèmes.

...

Saga se réveilla mais lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils ne rencontrèrent quasiment aucune lumière. Les fenêtres de la chambre dans laquelle le gémeau se trouvait étaient obstruées par des rideaux et les faibles rayons qui filtraient à travers n'avaient rien de naturels. Autre détail, deux bras entouraient fermement sa taille et ils n'appartenaient clairement pas à Mu. Il tentait de s'échapper de l'étreinte ce qui ne plus clairement pas à l'autre qui grogna et raffermit et sa prise. Agacé le chevalier s'agita franchement pour enfin s'extraire des bras trop affectueux à son goût, nul doute que la personne à ses côtés était à présent clairement réveillée.

« - Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? »

Saga connaissait cette voix et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un lumière fut allumée et le chevalier pu observer à loisir le visage de son interlocuteur. Ces cheveux blonds et yeux dorés ne pouvaient que confirmer l'identité qu'il redoutait et haïssait: Radamanthe le juge des enfers. Ledit juge qui le regardait avec ahurissement. Cela rassura le gémeau, il n'était pas arrivé chez le spectre après un verre de trop et n'avait pas tout oublié par la suite. Cette simple idée lui donna des frissons de dégoût. Qui pourrait bien prendre la wyverne comme compagnon de sommier?

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? grogna le juge.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais crois bien que c'est l'endroit du monde où je souhaitais le moins me retrouver.

-Tu n'es pas non plus ce que j'ai envie de voir en me levant le matin »

Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture? Saga blâmait le spectre de la mort de son frère, oui ils s'étaient entre-tués mais même. En plus il était un ennemi et avait un mono-sourcil. Lui avait-on déjà parlé des pinces à épiler ?  
Radamanthe n'aimait pas le chevalier des gémeaux, bon il n'aimait pas les chevaliers de base. Mais l'aîné des gémeaux lui inspirait une haine pure et dure. Il méritait bien moins l'armure d'or que son frère. Et non son jugement n'était pas du tout biaisé par ses sentiments.  
Les deux se fixèrent avec hostilité, leurs cosmos augmentant à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils en seraient sûrement venus aux poings si la porte de la chambre ne s'était ouverte.

« -Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ? »

Sur le seuil se tenait Eaque du Garuda, observant la scène d'un air à présent amusé.

« -Ça y est ? interrogea-t-il. Il est au courant que tu couches avec son petit frère adoré et est venu pour ta tête ?

-Pardon ? s'étrangla Saga.

-Non il n'était pas au courant mais grâce à toi c'est chose faite, grogna la wyverne.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fiche ici alors ? questionna le garuda, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Je n'en sais rien, il était ici à mon réveil et apparemment il ne sais rien non plus.

-Tu te réveilles avec lui et vous ne vous souvenez pas de pourquoi il est ici, résuma le népalais. Tu n'aurais pas abusé du whisky hier ?

-J'étais parfaitement sobre et avec Kanon hier soir, certainement pas avec lui !

-Je vais le tuer... »

A ces mots, passé en mode protection fraternelle, le gémeau se jeta sur Radamanthe. Celui-ci n'hésita pas à rendre les coups. L'autre juge présent les observa faire se demandant si il devait les séparer ou rameuter d'autres spectres et prendre les paries. La solution aux problèmes se matérialisa sous la forme de deux êtres apparaissant dans la chambre. Mu et Kanon dans toute leur splendeur se retrouvèrent face au spectacle de leurs amants en train de s'écharper et d'un Eaque se délectant de la situation. Ils durent se mettre à plusieurs pour les séparés et l'intervention d'Hadès, menaçant d'envoyer tout le monde au cocyte, fut nécessaire. Les amants dorés avaient ensuite été renvoyés au sanctuaire, non sans quelques menaces de mort de la part de l'aîné à l'attention du petit-ami de son frère.  
La semaine suivante fut éprouvante pour tout le monde. Saga manqua par deux fois de faire exploser le sanctuaire et complotait pour trouver un moyen de ramener son frère à la maison et à la raison, Mu veillait sur lui à l'affût du moindre cheveu gris. Si l'aîné des gémeaux finit par plus ou moins tolérer la relation de l'ex marina et ne tenta plus de l'enlever et le séquestrer au troisième temple, cela ne l'empêcha pas de critiquer le blond à la moindre occasion et d'avoir une forte envie de le frapper dès qu'il le voyait. Kanon resta aux enfers le temps que son jumeau se calme et chassa Eaque, bizarrement introuvable, qui avait lâché l'information sur lui et Radamanthe. Ce dernier se creusa les méninges pour savoir qui pouvait être la cause de tout ce bazar, sans succès.

...

Le dieu des enfers, une tasse de thé dans la main, observait la personne en face de lui. Il connaissait le caractère difficile des membres de sa famille et leurs actions parfois stupides mais là ça atteignait des sommets. Alors, qu'ils se venge de qui il voulait, il n'en avait que faire mais qu'il ne mêle pas son sanctuaire à ça.

« -Tu es fier de toi ? Interrogea-t-il ?

-Plutôt oui. »

De l'autre côté de la table Poséidon souriait sadiquement, il n'avait toujours pas digéré la trahison de son dragon des mers et se vengeait en mettant sa vie sans dessus-dessous. Hadès soupira péniblement, cette farce semblait n'être la première d'une longue série.


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut ^^ Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre  
Merci à Kanondesgemeaux et petit Vlad pour leur reviews.  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur le sanctuaire et quelqu'un frappait violemment à la porte. Kanon s'éveilla difficilement mais n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Les jours précédents avaient été épouvantables. « L'échange » qui s'était produit entre lui et Saga n'avait été que le premier d'une longue série de réveils aux cotés de personnes n'étant clairement pas Radamanthe, la plupart du temps des chevaliers et une ou deux fois des spectres. La plus traumatisante expérience ayant été avec Sheena qui l'avait immédiatement attaqué, n'appréciant pas que le gémeau ait remplacé le taureau pendant la nuit. C'est donc avec la plus grande appréhension du monde que l'ancien marina finit par regarder autour de lui, il était seul dans sa chambre au temple des gémeau. Ouf… Le chevalier se leva avec réticence. Qui était assez cinglé pour venir l'embêter à cette heure ? A moitié nu, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment et ouvrit la porte. Kanon resta bouche bée devant la personne en face de lui.

« -Isaak ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, ironisa le général.  
-Sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Le temple de Camus est plus haut.  
-Je ne peux pas rendre visite à un ami qu'en l'envie me prend?  
-Je doute qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé toi et les autres employez le terme ''Ami'' pour me qualifier.  
-Pense ce que tu voudras mais la vérité c'est que tu nous manques. »

L'ancien dragon des mers fixa le kraken d'un air désabusé. Il était dans un rêve étrange créé par Morphée ce n'était pas possible autrement. Quel marina saint d'esprit viendrait lui dire qu'il leur manque ? Sérieusement, les soldats de Poséidon avaient une liste de raisons de lui en vouloir plus longue que la chaine d'Andromède. Les avoir manipulés eux et leur divinité n'étant qu'une partie d'entre elles. Une voix le coupa de ses pensées.

« -Un problème Kanon ? »

Son jumeau, revenant surement du palais du Pope resplendissant dans l'armure des gémeaux, fixait Isaak avec méfiance.

« -Chevalier, salua le gardien du pilier arctique.  
-Kanon va t'habiller correctement tu vas attraper froid. »

Celui-ci, n'ayant pas envie de déclencher une énième dispute avec son frère surprotecteur et trop heureux de se soustraire à l'étrange échange, s'exécuta.

« -Je t'attends ici, lanca le général.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mon frère ? questionna Saga, agacé.  
-Les autres marinas et moi voulons simplement renouer avec lui.  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?  
-C'est la vérité.  
-Je ne c…  
-Saga ! intervint quelqu'un d'autre. »

Un certain chevalier du bélier dévalait les escaliers à pleine allure pour se précipiter vers le gémeau. Ils s'étaient tous les deux rendu au 13ème temple aux aurores afin de discuter avec Shion. Le troisième gardien était redescendu immédiatement après avoir senti le cosmos du marina bien trop proche de son frère à son goût. Mu l'avait suivi peu de temps après plutôt inquiet, Saga avait tendance à s'énerver un peu trop facilement ces derniers temps et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre, tenta l'atlante. »

Il n'obtient aucune réponse, son amant se contentant de regarder Isaak avec une haine de moins en moins bien dissimulée. Ce fut le moment que choisit le second gémeau cette fois correctement habillé, au grand damne des chevaliers du cancer et des poissons qui observaient la scène depuis le 4ème temple. Voyant l'expression quasi-meurtrière de son jumeau, Kanon saisit le kraken par le bras et les transporta à grand coup de golden triangle jusqu'à Athènes pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer tranquillement. Les deux allèrent s'installer dans un café dans le plus grand des silences avant que le chevalier ne décide de le briser.

« -Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire que je vous ''manque'' ?  
-La stricte vérité… Il est clair qu'il faudra du temps à tout le monde pour pardonner ce que tu as fait mais on ne peut pas pour autant faire disparaitre les liens qui nous unissent tous. Tu as été là pour nous quand il le fallait et tu es comme un frère pour nous… Je suis sûr que la réciproque est vrai… »

L'ancien dragon des mers resta silencieux suite à cette déclaration. Bien qu'il adorerait qu'elle soit spontanée, il y avait aussi une chance que Poséidon soit derrière tout ça. Le fait que le dieu des océans n'avait eu aucune réaction à son propos depuis leur retour à la vie ne faisait que le conforté dans cette idée. Ceci dit Kanon pouvait bien tenter de renouer avec ses anciens collègues il y avait toujours une chance qu'ils soient sincères, il voulait qu'ils soient sincères. Il n'aurait qu'à rester sur ses gardes.

« J'imagine qu'on peut tous tenter de repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

Ce fut au tour d'Isaak d'être étonné, il s'attendait à ce que le gémeau soit plus suspicieux et difficile à convaincre. Cependant ravi, il lui lança un grand sourire. Les deux ''amis'' fraichement réconciliés partirent en vadrouille dans les rues de la capitale grecque.

Aux enfers la situation était un peu plus tendue. Radamanthe avait perdu plusieurs heures de sommeil à essayer de trouver la personne qui s'amuser à faire tourner son petit ami en bourrique avant de se résoudre à l'évidence, c'était forcément l'œuvre d'une divinité et donc par déduction celle de Poséidon étant donné que c'était le seul dieu que Kanon avait réussi à vraiment se mettre à dos. La wyvern cherchait donc maintenant un moyen de lui rendre la pareille sans déclencher d'incident diplomatique.

Il y avait aussi eu un problème entre Eaque et Kagaho. Le premier ayant à moitié plaisanté en disant que cela ne le dérangerait pas de se réveiller avec l'amant de son demi-frère et qu'il en profiterait si l'occasion se présentait. Le blond l'aurait surement massacré si le bénou ne s'en était pas lui-même occupé. Le garuda fuyait donc maintenant les deux autres spectres, particulièrement rancuniers, pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Les deux seuls permettant aux enfers de tourner correctement étaient Minos et Rune, travaillant main dans la main et enchainant les heures supplémentaires. Hadès se promis de leur offrir des vacances une fois que tout ce bazar serait fini. Toujours en était-il qu'en plus du fait que le monde souterrain soit au bord de l'anarchie, la plupart de ses habitants, dieu compris, s'étaient mis à apprécier Kanon. Le chevalier leur rapportait toujours les derniers potins du sanctuaire et leur donnait parfois même un coup de main quand il n'avait rien à faire, et en plus il pouvait gérer Radamanthe en colère. Le dieu des morts était bien décidé à intervenir si son frère continuait ses gamineries.

Les jours suivants au Sanctuaire furent plus éprouvants. Chaque jour de la semaine, un nouveau général se présentait au temple des gémeaux pour passer du temps avec le deuxième occupant. L'ancien dragon des mers passait alors la journée avec lui pour ne rentrer que très tard dans la soirée. Bien qu'il appréciait de passer du temps avec eux, enfin la plupart d'entre eux, le chevalier était fatigué. Le pire était Saga, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait réussi à arracher la promesse à son jumeau qu'ils restent ensemble toute la journée. Ensemble comprenant bien sûr Mu. Les trois chevaliers furent cependant rejoins par le spectre de la wyvern, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas non plus pu voir son amant à cause des marinas et de son travail, l'ainé des gémeaux garda cependant un calme relatif. Les quatre étaient donc tranquillement réunis dans le troisième temple à prendre le thé. Cette tranquillité fut de courte durée…

« -Kanon ! »

Une tornade blonde se précipita sur le second chevalier des gémeaux pour l'enlacer avec force.

« -Thétis ?  
-Et oui tu n'imaginais pas que je manquerais l'occasion de te voir alors que tous les autres sont déjà venus ? »

La sirène entama joyeusement une conversation avec l'ancien dragon des mers sous le regard médusé des autres occupants de la pièce. Radamanthe observa la scène avec une jalousie certaine, à deux doigts d'aller étriper la nouvelle venue. Le juge n'eut cependant pas le temps de mettre ses plans de meurtre à exécutions, une main saisit violement la sirène avant de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension.

« -Saga qu'est-ce-qui te… Oh non… »

Mu lâcha un hoquet de surprise à la vue de son amant, plus particulièrement à la vue de ses cheveux. Blancs. La personnalité maléfique qui semblait avoir disparu depuis leur retour à la vie se tenait devant eux, un grand sourire collé au visage. La wyvern fut le premier à réagir, son surplis vint immédiatement le recouvrir. Réaction qui reçut un soupir agacé de la part du psychopathe.

« -Range moi ça je n'en ai pas après toi, pour l'instant…  
-Où l'as-tu envoyée ? questionna Kanon sur la défensive.  
-Je l'ai renvoyée sous l'océan avec ses amis, je l'aurais bien balancée dans l'espace mais l'autre ne m'a pas laissé assez de marge sur nos pouvoirs.  
-Saga, tenta le bélier. Reprends toi tu es plus fort que lui.  
-Il va falloir que tu comprennes que nous sommes indissociables, si tu veux l'un tu dois aussi prendre l'autre. »

La version maléfique de Saga s'approcha de son amant pour lui donner le baiser du siècle avant de s'adresser de nouveau aux autres.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas trop la domination du monde n'est plus dans mes plans actuels, la situation est déjà bien assez édifiante. Mais ne m'en voulez pas d'intervenir quand l'autre n'a pas les tripes de le faire »

Il lança un dernier clin d'œil au premier gardien qui rougit violemment avant de rentre la place au premier gémeau. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la chevelure redevenir bleue.  
Les amants des gémeaux et du bélier montèrent au dernier temple pour discuter des derniers évènements tandis que les dragons restaient au troisième pour se câliner alègre… Je veux dire pour réfléchir à un moyen de contrer Poséidon.

Justement au Sanctuaire sous-marin, Thétis dans tous ses états venait de faire un rapport désastreux au dieu sous le regard amusé d'Hadès. Les deux étaient réunis pour prendre le thé comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

« -Tu comptes continuer longtemps comme ça ? interrogea-t-il après que la sirène soit partie.  
-Oh mais ce n'est que le début…  
-Tes pitreries ont des effets sur les enfers donc je te saurais gré d'y mettre un terme.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes spectres ont décidé de faire copain-copain avec mon général, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.  
-Soit… »

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du dieu des enfers, lui aussi pouvait se mettre à ce petit jeu. Peut-être même qu'il en tirerait quelque chose à la fin…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

Yo Sea-Rune de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!  
Merci beaucoup à petit Vlad, olivier et Arthygold pour leurs reviews  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que le calme complet était revenu au sanctuaire... Pas d'échanges nocturnes impromptus et pas de marinas apparaissant au détour d'une colonne... Rien ! Personne au sanctuaire n'était dupe, il s'agissait clairement du calme avant la tempête. Même la personnalité maléfique de Saga faisait profil bas. (Si on omettait la fois où il avait failli tuer une chevalière d'argent qui était trop proche de Mu à son goût, et celle où il avait tenter d'envoyer Radamanthe dans une autre dimension). C'est donc pour s'occuper un peu que Camus et Hyoga étaient partis manger en ville, que Milo en amant collant qui se respecte les avait suivi et que Kanon en meilleur ami qui n'a rien de mieux à faire l'avait imité. Les chevaliers étaient à présent installés en terrasse avec vue sur la mer, profitant du bruit des mouettes sans que rien ne puisse les déranger.

" -Maitre Camus ! Hyoga ! "

Ou pas... Devant eux se tenaient Isaak du Kraken et Baian de l'Hippocampe, l'ancien dragon des mers ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré. Les deux marinas s'installèrent alors à leur table sans plus de cérémonie (et surtout sans y être invités). Les deux anciens disciples se mirent à discuter joyeusement en russe sous le regard paternel du français. Le scorpion essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation et le gémeau... Il subissait le regard brûlant que lui lançait le canadien... Regard qui n'avait pas cinquante-six significations. De longues minutes passèrent avant que le groupe ne décide d'aller faire un tour dans les rues de la ville. Le couple franco-grecque disparut en quelques instants pour une ballade romantique, le kraken et le cygne s'enfuyant dans les rues à la recherche d'un marchand de glace. Un silence tendu tomba entre les deux hommes restant.

"-Alors tu comptes rentrer quand? interrogea le général.

-Pas immédiatement à moins que tu veuilles déjà te débarrasser de moi? répondit le chevalier"

Baian souffla bruyamment, soit le Kanon se moquait de lui en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre son allusion au sanctuaire sous-marin, soit il avait perdu quelques neurones lors de la résurrection.

"-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais... tenta-t-il avec un sourire se voulant charmeur.

-J'ai manqué à tout le monde apparemment, rétorqua le gémeau."

L'Hippocampe pouvait déjà sentir sa patience s'effriter, le dragon ignorait complètement ses avances. L'après-midi allait être long...

Au sanctuaire, un grand débat avait lieu dans le 3ème temple entre les chevaliers d'or restant, le sujet: Poséidon et ses manigances à l'encontre de Kanon, réunion bien sûr organisée par les soins de Saga, grand frère poule de son état.

"-Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de protéger Kanon, expliqua le chevalier des gémeaux.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien? interrogea Aiolia.

-Est-ce-que tu dirais ça s'il s'en prenait a Ayoros?

-...

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

-On ne sait même pas quelles sont ses réelles intentions, lâcha Mu. On devrait s'occuper de ça d'abord.

-Vu ce qu'il se passe je dirais que Poséidon veut se venger de la trahison qu'il a subit, déclara Shura.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait d'autres intentions...

-Sinon on utilise une solution plus radical, s'amusa le Masque de Mort.

-Par exemple nous pourrions envoyer des fleurs au sanctuaires sous marins, plus précisément des roses... suggéra Aphrodite.

\- On veut aider Kanon, pas créer un incident diplomatique, souffla Aldébaran.

-Moi l'idée me tente bien, déclara Saga ayant viré au blanc. Une bonne guerre sainte, il y a rien de mieux pour se défouler.

-Toi! cracha le chevalier du Lion.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a chaton? Tu n'es pas content de me voir?

-Je vais te...

-Ca suffit vous deux! interrompit le bélier. On a des choses plus importantes à régler."

Un sourire mi-attendri mi-sadique s'étala sur les lèvres du psychopathe. Mu considérait donc que les plaisanteries douteuses du dieu des mers étaient plus dangereuses que la double personnalité à des envies de conquêtes du monde de son amant. C'était bon à savoir, le gardien du premier temple était clairement en train de craquer pour lui.  
La discussion se recentra sur le sujet initial sans parvenir à trouver de solution tangible.

Dire que Kanon était exaspéré serait un euphémisme, Baian venait de passer toute l'après-midi à le draguer plus que lourdement. On pouvait ajouter à cela le fait qu'il le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu en lui expliquant à quel point il manquait à tout le monde. Cela faisait aussi longtemps que le gémeau avait lancé un appel à l'aide mental sans obtenir de réponse. Le désespoir l'avait envahi. Ils étaient actuellement en train de faire du lèche vitrine, le général bien trop proche de lui à son goût. Se calmer, ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique, il avait promis aux marinas de passer du temps avec eux.

"-Que dirais-tu de se partager une glace?"

Que les dieux lui viennent en aide...

Soudain un bras passa autour de sa taille et une paire de lèvres se posa sur sa joue. La cavalerie était enfin arrivée.

"-Ravi de te voir Kanon.

-Moi de même Minos."

Les trois juges des enfers les avaient tranquillement rejoins sous le regard ébahi de l'hippocampe. Tandis que le blond enserrait son amant d'une étreinte poulpesque en fusillant le général des mers du regard, le deux autres spectres s'approchèrent de Baian, sourires sadiques collés au visage.

"-Tu nous présentes ton ami?

-Il est plutôt mignon"

Le marina voulait bien faire beaucoup de choses pour son dieu, dont tenter de séduire un homme pouvant l'envoyer dans l'espace en un claquement de doigt, mais il n'était pas suicidaire au point de rester avec les deux soldats d'Hadès les plus tarés alors qu'ils le regardaient comme un bout de viande.

"-Il se fait tard, bégaya-t-il. Je vais aller chercher Isaak et rentrer."

Baian s'enfuit alors sans demander son reste.

"-Vous en avez mis du temps, reprocha le chevalier. La prochaine fois je m'en débarrasse sans vous attendre."

Kanon avait plus ou moins promis à Hadès et ses spectres de les laisser intervenir au prochain mauvais coup de Poséidon. Cela permettait à la divinité de se venger de son frère, à ses guerriers de s'amuser un peu et ça faisait des histoires amusantes à raconter aux repas de famille.

"-Il s'est enfui trop vite, soupira Eaque.

-On a même pas eu le temps de jouer avec, approuva Minos."

Les deux juges avaient à présent la même expression que des chiots ayant perdu leur balle préférée. Le gémeau se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment Rune et Kagaho pouvaient sortir avec des types pareils.

Mu et Saga (bleu) étaient tranquillement installés dans un sofa du premier temple. Le grecque lisait un livre tandis que le tibétain jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

"-Mu?

-Hmm?

-Tu m'aimes?

-Bien sûr pourquoi cette question?

-Entièrement?

-Pourqu... Ah je vois. Écoute Saga, je t'aime totalement et entièrement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Même l'autre?"

Le bélier remarqua que la mèche entre ses doigts avait changé de couleur.

"-Oui même toi."

Il leva alors son visage vers celui de son amant pour joindre leurs lèvres ensemble.

Le dieu des enfers prenait le thé avec le dieu des mers. Son frère venait enfin de lui révéler ses plans, il ne savait pas encore qu'Hadès était bien décidé à le laisser faire cavalier seul dans cette affaire. La divinité quitta les lieux dès que la nouvelle du retour du général de l'hippocampe se fit entendre.

Au treizième temple, une discussion des plus sérieuses avait lieu entre Athéna et son grand pope.

"-Penses-tu qu'il est possible que nous organisions cela ce mois-ci?

-Bien sûr déesse.

-Il faudrait aussi invité les autres sanctuaires.

-Ce sera fait.

-Merci tu peux disposer."

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Shion alors qu'il quittait la salle, il avait du pain sur la planche. Saori venait de le charger d'organiser une cérémonie pour l'intronisation officielle de Kanon en tant que chevalier des Gémeaux.

Poséidon poussa un soupir d'exaspération après avoir écouter le rapport désastreux de Baian. Hadès avait décidé de jouer contre lui. Les tentatives d'amitiés et de séduction n'avaient pas marché, soit il allait passé à la vitesse supérieure.

"-Thétis, fait envoyer un émissaire au sanctuaire"

Il récupérerait son marina, coûte que coûte.

Aux enfers aussi on complotait.

"-Poséidon veut donc réintégrer Kanon dans son armée alors qu'Athéna ne voudra surement pas le lui céder, résuma Pandore.

-C'est exact, approuva Hadès."

La prêtresse du dieu sombre l'observa avec interrogation , elle entendait à sa voix qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Celui-ci s'amusa de l'incompréhension de sa subordonnée.

"-Réfléchis un peu, ils veulent tous les deux garder Kanon et ils m'ont tous les deux taper sur le système. Athéna et sa guerre sainte on mis un bazar pas possible aux enfers puis c'est Poséidon et ses plaisanteries stupides qui nous ont empêchés de travaillé correctement. J'aimerais leur rendre la pareille. De plus il se trouve que notre gémeau préféré s'entend bien avec les spectres en général et sors même avec Radamanthe. Je voudrais faciliter leur relation.

-Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire que...

-Si. Nous allons nous aussi recruter Kanon.


	4. Chapitre 4

Sea-Rune dans la place! Me voici (enfin) de retour avec le chapitre 4.

Merci à Arthygold, Petit Vlad et Marguerite Roxton-Jones pour leurs reviews ^^

En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture.

* * *

-Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures et le sanctuaire baignait dans la douce lumière matinale. Dans le temple du verseau, Camus et Milo prenaient leur petit déjeuné, profitant de la tranquillité, de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps. Enfin le chevalier des glaces était calme mais ce n'était pas le cas de son compagnon. Le scorpion, le regard dans le vide, tournait encore et encore une cuillère à l'intérieur de sa tasse, créant un bruit plus qu'insupportable et projetant des éclaboussures un peu partout.

« -Que se passe-t-il? Finit par lâcher le français.  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna le huitième gardien.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais va se produire très bientôt.  
-Et qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser ça ?  
-Mon instinct. »

Un léger sourire vint orner les lèvres du onzième gardien. Son amant s'inquiétait souvent pour pas grand-chose, un côté paranoïaque ressortant de temps à autres depuis leur résurrection. La perte de son petit-ami et de leurs camarades avait laissé des séquelles chez le grec et il les exprimait clairement depuis que Poséidon avait décidé de pourrir la vie de son meilleur ami.  
Le verseau s'approcha doucement du scorpion pour l'embrasser, ce dernier enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou en réponse. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant de se séparer restant cependant enlacés.

« -Cesse de t'inquiéter autant, susurra Camus. Tout va bien »

Une explosion de cosmos se fit ressentir au loin.

« -Tu disais ? »

Les chevaliers appelèrent leurs armures et se précipitèrent vers le treizième temple.

~Quelques temps plus tôt au temple du grand pope~

Les gémeaux avaient été convoqués par Shion sans que celui-ci ne leur donne la raison. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle principale pour y trouver l'ancien bélier ainsi qu'Athéna.

« Nous avons une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara cette dernière.  
-Nous avons décidé d'organiser une cérémonie afin te d'introniser officiellement en tant que chevalier d'or Kanon, poursuit le pope. »

Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux à l'annonce, le plus jeune était particulièrement stupéfié. Kanon avait trahi, manipulé, tué… Les gens le regardaient parfois avec méfiance ou dédain. Il s'était fait à l'idée à ne plus jamais avoir de place dans une des armées divines et voilà qu'on voulait lui en offrir une officiellement. La reconnaissance de son existence… Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Saga passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules. Il enlaça son frère qui remerciait leurs supérieurs entre deux sanglots.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Sorrente.

« -Je demande une audience avec Athéna au nom de Poséidon.  
-Je t'écoute que me veut-il ?  
-Il désire que vous rendiez Kanon au sanctuaire sous-marin afin qu'il récupère sa place et son écaille.»

L'assemblée resta bouche-bée devant la nouvelle.

« -C'est une plaisanterie ? Interrogea l'ancien dragon des mers.  
-C'est on-ne-peut-plus sérieux, ta place est parmi nous.  
-Sa place est ici, contra impassiblement l'ainé des gémeaux.  
-En êtes-vous vraiment sûr ? Intervint une autre voix. »

Minos du griffon se tenait dans toute sa splendeur à l'entrée de la pièce. Kanon se dit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Shion, lui, se demandait surtout comment tous ces gens pouvaient entrer ici comme dans un moulin. Le juge se tourna vers l'amant de son collègue.

« -Nous aussi avons une offre à te faire, une place chez les spectres.»

Voilà que les enfers s'y mettaient et vu le sourire du norvégien, c'était uniquement pour mettre plus de bazar.

«-Qu'est-ce-qu'il... »

C'est là que le cosmos de Saga explosa.

Le reste fut plus que flou. Les chevaliers d'or arrivèrent rapidement et durent se mettre à plusieurs pour arrêter le gémeau qui avait viré au gris et menaçait de massacrer tout le monde puis disparaître dans une autre dimension avec son frère.  
Plusieurs jours passèrent où l'ancien dragon des mers resta cloîtré au troisième temple, séquestré par son frère avec interdiction de voir Radamanthe tandis que les trois camps se battaient froid.

Les trois divinités se concertaient maintenant pour se prouver chez qui Kanon avait le plus sa place. Enfin, Athéna et Poséidon se crêpaient le chignon pendant qu'Hadès se délectait de la scène

« -Il doit rester au sanctuaire ! Il y a sa place et c'est sa famille ! S'égosilla la déesse.  
-Sa place ? Ironisa le roi des mers. Il n'y a même pas d'armure pour lui ici alors que son écaille l'attend depuis la résurrection.  
-Tous ses proches sont ici.  
-Ses proches... Ceux qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques mois ou le frère qui a essayé de le tuer il y a des années ? Il a passé treize ans dans mon sanctuaire, ses vrais amis y sont. »

Le seigneur des enfers ne put retenir un petit rire, ces deux-là étaient ridicules, le choix final ne serait fait uniquement que par le second gémeau et personne d'autre. L'attention se porta alors sur lui.

« -Pourquoi le veux-tu toi d'abord ? Interrogea le dieu des algues.  
-Kanon est puissant, c'est un élément non-négligeable pour n'importe qui.  
-Quels sont les arguments qui te pousse à croire qu'il te choisira toi et pas nous ?  
-Il aura un surplis et la vie éternelle. Il s'entent bien avec la plupart des spectres et entretient même une relation avec l'un de mes juges si vous l'aviez oublier. »

Hadès regarda les deux autres avec un sourire moqueur avant de quitter la pièce. Il savait bien que les chances que le grec rejoigne les enfers maintenant étaient faibles, cependant il était plus que sûr qu'il accepte de le rejoindre à sa mort.

Les trois sanctuaires avaient décidé d'organiser une rencontre afin de discuter calmement de la situation (pour prouver qui était le meilleur camp) pendant que les divinités débattaient.  
Certains donnaient tout pour démontrer que Kanon devait rester avec eux, entre autre Milo avec l'argument « meilleur ami », Valentine avec l'argument « Bonheur maritale de Radamanthe », Io avec l'argument « Toutes ces années passées ensemble ».  
D'autres utilisaient l'événement pour se lâcher et affronter les autres armées, sans cosmos personne ne voulant repartir dans une énième guerre sainte. Ils se contentaient de concours ridicules. Deathmask, Eaque et Baian proposant par exemple d'organiser un tournoi de fléchette les yeux bandés, le gémeau rejoindrait alors l'armée gagnante.  
Les autres se contentaient se passer du temps avec leurs amis, Camus, Hyoga et Isaak étant l'exemple le plus flagrant.

Kanon avait réussi à fuir l'agitation pour se réfugier sur une terrasse. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui taper sur le système. C'était quoi leur délire à se battre pour lui ?  
Il s'appuya sur une balustrade, profitant du calme de la lune et de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le gémeau resta ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras vienne s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

« -C'est ici que tu te cachais.  
-Je n'en peux plus de leur bêtises.  
-As-tu fais un choix ?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'y mettre... »

L'ancien marina se retourna pour faire face à la wyverne, sachant parfaitement ce que celui-ci allait lui dire. Ils s'observèrent quelques temps, les yeux dans les yeux, tentant d'analyser les pensées de l'autre.

« -Quoique tu choisisses je serais là pour toi, lâcha le juge »

Leurs lèvres s'unirent rapidement dans une promesse silencieuse.

« -Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, intervint un nouvel arrivant ».

Saga des gémeaux, chevalier d'Athéna et frère poule de son état regardait les amants avec un regard froid. Il n'aimait déjà pas pas Radamanthe à la base mais maintenant qu'il y avait une chance que son jumeau le quitte, des envies de meurtre le prenait. La réciproque était plus ou moindre identique pour le spectre.  
Kanon se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait simplement pas tout plaquer pour partir vivre une vie d'humain normal sans rien dire à personne. Mauvaise idée, Saga et Milo ferait vite équipe pour le retrouver en mettant à profit les capacités de Mu, et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que lui ferait subir son amant à sa mort.

« N'essaie pas de l'influencer, dit calmement l'ainé. Je connais les enfers et vos promesses creuses.  
-Il est clair que l'on peux bien plus faire confiance à un traître et assassin. »

Les mèches de Saga commençait lentement à virer au gris. Le plus jeune jumeau avait besoin d'une distraction avant que ça ne tourne au bain de sang, et vite !

« -Kanon tu devrais venir. Ils sont en train de vouloir décider pour toi à pierre-feuille-ciseaux, et ils ont l'air sérieux. »

Les dieux bénissent Shun, il avait détourné l'attention des deux autres. L'ancien marina nota de toujours l'avoir à porter de main, avec sa bouille d'ange et son aversion des conflits, personne n'osait se disputer autour d'andromède.  
Bon maintenant il fallait rattraper Radamanthe et Saga qui avaient l'air déterminer à gagner ce tournoi de pierre-feuille-ciseaux...

* * *

Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ^^ (Ou me prévenir des fautes d'orthographes j'en laisse passer beaucoup)


	5. Chapitre 5

Yo! Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 5! Je vous demande d'excuser la qualité de ce chapitre qui a été écrit entre deux problèmes de fac eu une période d'examens (Tout est à présent régler mais j'ai eu pas mal de stresse).  
Bref, merci à Marguerite Roxton-Jones, Arthygold, Aurelia-love-Saga et Kanondesgemeaux pour leur reviews, ainsi qu'à "Guest"  
Mais merci aussi à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mes bêtises.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La situation était ridicule. Kanon avait rejoint la salle principale et assistait à présent au malheureux spectacle qui s'y déroulait. Témoignage du tournoi de fléchettes ayant mal tourné, plusieurs cibles brisées s'étalaient sur le sol. Valentine gisait dans un coin de la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Sylphide, il semblerait que Milo ait revisité son attaque favorite sur lui au moyen des fléchettes. En parlant du scorpion, il était copieusement en train de se faire réprimander par Camus. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher une nouvelle guerre sainte.

Les rares ne voulant pas faire partie de ce chaos s'étaient réfugiés à l'écart et observaient silencieusement l'air effaré.  
Le second chevalier des gémeaux soupira avec agacement, tout cela devenait ingérable. Il en avait marre d'être disputé comme un genre de trophée entre les sanctuaires, marre de voir ses proches se battre et vouloir faire un choix à sa place, marre d'être harcelé de tous les côtés.

Il était temps que tout cela cesse. C'est lorsque Deathmask annonça le début du concours de pierre-feuille-ciseaux qu'il décida d'intervenir.

« -Arrêtez ! »

L'ancien marina se tenait à présent au milieu de la pièce, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Ses traits étaient déformés dans un mélange de rage et de désespoir, de plus son cosmos fluctuait de façon inquiétante.

« -Kanon est-ce-que ça va ? interrogea Saga avec angoisse.

-Est-ce-que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Répliqua l'autre avec amertume. J'allais bien avant ce bazar ! Avant que la nouvelle attraction soit de me pousser à rejoindre un camp alors que nous sommes en paix !  
-Kanon... tenta Radamanthe. »

Son amant lui jeta à peine un regard avant de disparaître via son Golden Triangle.

Les semaines suivantes furent plus que floues et Kanon ne refit pas surface.

Au sanctuaire d'Athéna, l'ambiance était plus que maussade. Les chevaliers avaient d'abord tenté de contacter le jumeau par tous les moyens possibles puis avaient essayé de le localisé à grand coups de cosmoénergie, en vain. La disparition de son frère pesait énormément au chevalier des gémeaux qui se serait sûrement laissé dépérir si Mu ne veillait pas au grain, s'assurant, entre autres, qu'il mange ses repas. Même la double personnalité faisait profil bas !

Milo avait perdu son éternel sourire et était à deux doigts d'aller faire le tour du monde pour retrouver son meilleur ami, retenu de peu par Camus qui était lui même hésitant à l'idée du voyage.

Le reste voulait récupérer le membre manquant de la chevalerie, de leur famille.

« -Pour la énième fois non tu ne peux pas aller déclarer la guerre au sanctuaire sous-marin et aux enfers, lâcha une voix exaspérée.

-Mais c'est de leur faute si Kanon est partie, geignit un autre.

-Milo, tu ne peux pas affronté la totalité des sanctuaires seul sur un coup de tête.  
-Saga voudra sûrement venir avec moi et je pourrais convaincre Lia', Aph' et Death'. Et puis tu ne laisserais tout de même pas l'amour de tes vies y aller seul ? »

Camus soupira, son amant était vraiment ingérable.

Le sanctuaire sous-marin battait froid à leur dieu qui était plus ou moins la cause de tout ça. L'ancien dragon des mers leur manquait sincèrement. Puis il y avait aussi une question logistique, depuis qu'il n'était plus à la tête des marinas, l'organisation était plus que bancale. Et ce n'est pas Poséidon qui allait gérer le problème vu qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire le gamin.

« -Tu penses qu'il reviendra un jour ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée »

Io et Isaak jetèrent un dernier regard mélancolique vers le pilier de l'Atlantique nord avant de rentrer chez eux.

Enfin les enfers non plus n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Le juge de la wyvern était en pleine dépression amoureuse, ceux du garuda et du griffon étaient dépités d'avoir perdu un camarade de manigances. Les autres spectres remarquait un manque dans leur routine, comme quoi ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'intervention de Kanon dans leurs vies.

« -Comment va-t-il ?  
-Mal, l'absence de Kanon l'affecte beaucoup »

Valentine et Sylphide était particulièrement inquiets pour leur supérieur. Si la situation s'éternisait, ils iraient chercher le gémeau eux-même.

Les trois divinités s'étaient réunies autour d'un thé au sanctuaire de Poséidon pour discuter.

« -Il faut que nous le retrouvions, lâcha Hadès. Mes spectres vont finir par faire une dépression collective avec les ondes négatives qu'envoie Radamanthe.

\- Mes chevaliers sont déjà en train d'en faire une, il faut agir, confirma Athéna.

\- Mes marinas me boudent tous parce qu'apparemment, c'est de MA faute, grogna le dieu des mers.

-Mais c'est de ta faute ! Déclara la déesse de la sagesse. Si tu n'avais pas déclarer qu'il devait revenir chez toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, il vivait dans ton sanctuaire.

-L'armure des gémeaux l'a reconnu! C'est un chevalier.

-L'écaille du dragon des mers l'a reconnu avant ! C'est un marina !

La divinité infernal retint difficilement un rire, ces deux-là ne changerait jamais. Au passage tout le monde semblait avoir oublié qu'il était lui-aussi en parti responsable du départ du gémeau. Il semblait passé pour un gentil aux yeux de tous, ses spectres qui l'admiraient aveuglément et les soldats des deux autres qui semblait bizarrement avoir décidé de bien l'aimer pour d'obscures raisons, à quelques exceptions près.

Kanon quant à lui s'était réfugié au fin fond de la campagne grecque, dans l'hôtel miteux d'un village perdu. Il avait besoin de temps pour se retrouver avec lui même et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire après, sans amis, frère ou amant pour l'influencer. Le gémeau avait passé sa vie à chercher sa place, au sanctuaire il avait vécu reclus et caché, puis il s'était approprié une écaille et avait menti pendant des années à Poséidon et son armée, enfin il avait porté une armure d'or l'espace d'un instant.. Le grec n'avait jamais pu se poser et être totalement lui-même avec les gens qu'il côtoyait jusqu'à sa mort, cependant tout le monde était revenu à la vie et la donne avait changé. Il s'était réconcilié avec son frère, fait amis-amis avec les autres et s'était même trouvé un petit-ami dans la foulée. L'ancien marina avait enfin réussi à construire un équilibre dans sa vie, son status plus ou moins déterminé au sein des armées divines avait alors été le cadet de ses soucis. Mais le dieu des océans dans ses manigances ridicules avait engendré la situation ayant brisé cette sérénité difficilement acquise.

Kanon ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. S'il rentrait il serait bien obligé de faire un choix à un moment ou à un autre...

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin. Il s'agissait de l'avant-dernier. Etant donné que je suis la personne la plus indécise du monde, un sondage est disponible sur mon profil pour que vous choisissiez chez qui finira Kanon. (Uniquement visible sur la version PC et pas sur la version mobile j'ai bien l'impression).  
Bref merci encore et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

Sea-Rune dans la place! Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic.  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire jusque ici, sincèrement.  
Merci à Arthygold et Aurelia-love-Saga pour leurs reviews  
Merci à ceux ayant participer au vote pour déterminer la fin de cette fic  
Enfin bref un grand merci à tous!

* * *

Radamanthe était morose, cela allait faire trois mois que son petit-ami avait disparu et ne donnait plus signe de vie. Il s'était alors renfermé sur lui même et noyait son chagrin dans le travail, et le whisky... Ses subordonnés observaient son manège avec désespoir. Pour eux qui avaient posé le juge sur un piédestal quasi-divin, il était intolérable de voir la wyvern dans cette situation. Les spectres avaient donc décidé de ramener le gémeau aux enfers coûte que coûte. Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Personne n'avait d'informations sur la localisation de Kanon, pas le monde sous-terrain, ni le sanctuaire d'Athéna et encore moins le royaume des mers. Ils pouvaient bien tenter de lancer un avis de recherche mais, que de simples humains réussissent à découvrir sa cachette à leur place, cela coûterait beaucoup à leur ego. Les guerriers se creusaient ainsi la tête depuis des jours pour trouver une solution acceptable. Leur dernière tentative de flairer la trace de l'ancien marina grâce à Cerbère s'était soldée d'un cuisante échec et Pharaon leur avait promis mille souffrances si ils recommençaient.

« -J'ai trouvé, déclara Valentine déterminé.  
-Tu es certain que ça va marché cette fois ? Interrogea Sylphide.  
-Cela ne peut pas plus mal finir que nos tentatives précédentes.  
-Alors quel est ton plan ? Encouragea Queen.  
-Le livre d'une âme raconte toute la vie de l'humain auquel il est associé. Donc si nous arrivons à mettre la main sur celui de Kanon, nous pourrons retrouver sa trace.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser quelque chose de si important juste pour ça, protesta Gordon. C'est un outil pour juger les âmes, pas pour jouer les entremetteurs.  
-Voir le seigneur Radamanthe heureux n'est donc pas important pour toi ?  
-Si bien sûr mais...  
-Il y a de toute façon un problème majeur dans ton plan, coupa le basilic. Comment va-t-on éviter Rune pour le récupérer ? »

Le spectre du balrog avait la main mise sur tous les livres racontant l'histoire de l'humanité mais ne laissait personne s'approcher des précieux ouvrages sans une très bonne raison. Inutile de préciser que la vie amoureuse de la wyvern n'en était pas une.

« -Il nous faut une distraction, s'exclama l'alraune. Et aussi que l'on choisisse qui le distraira et qui ira chercher le livre. »

Après un tirage à la courte paille plein de suspens, Gordon fut désigné pour récupérer l'information et Valentine pour occuper le norvégien. Le chypriote n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter. Puisse le dieu de l'improvisation, si il y en avait un, être avec lui.

Le groupe se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque infernale et son gardien plus terrible que Cerbère. La harpie se dirigea vers la porte pendant que ses collègues se cachaient discrètement.

« -Rune ! Cria-t-il avec force. Tu es là ? »

En à peine quelques secondes, le spectre débarqua, un air meurtrier collé au visage, les décibels de trop ne lui ayant clairement pas plus. Il s'approcha du bras droit de Radamanthe tandis que le minotaure sautait sur l'occasion pour s'infiltrer dans la pièce.

« -Que me veux-tu pour t'égosiller de cette façon ? Lâcha le procureur avec agacement.  
-J'ai un projet très important à cœur et j'aimerais ton avis dessus.  
-Pourquoi donc mon avis ?  
-Et bien je veux être sûr que tout soit parfait avant d'apporter l'idée au seigneur Hadès.  
-Je veux bien le comprendre mais pourquoi moi ?

-Et bien tu es parfaitement respectueux du protocoles avec ton aide je serais sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problème avec mon projet.  
-Soit, je t'écoutes...  
-Merci ! Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer, c'est clairement ton style et...  
-Viens en au fait.  
-J'aimerais monté une fanfare ! »

Le silence suivit sa déclaration. Rune l'observait l'air ébahi et Sylphide ainsi que Queen devaient sûrement faire la même tête que lui. Il n'était clairement pas doué en improvisation. Proposer de monter un orchestre a un type qui déteste tout son dépassant le murmure, ce n'était pas de la bravoure mais du suicide pur et simple. Mais Gordon n'étant toujours pas ressorti, il n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer.

« -Une fanfare, répéta le balrog en reprenant ses esprits.  
-Oui, un truc géant où tout le monde pourrait participer, même les autres sanctuaires.  
-Je...  
-Ce n'est pas tout ! A grande échelle nous pourrions organiser des concerts ou des concours.  
-Mais enfin n...  
-Tiens il paraît que la Norvège a d'excellent groupes de métal, tu pourrais essayer.  
-Sto...  
-D'ailleurs est-ce-que tu connais l'eurovision ? Peut-être même que l'on pourrait y participer ! »

Un toussotement vint lui apprendre que son camarade était enfin sorti de la bibliothèque.

« -Tu sais quoi, oublie ça j'irais directement en discuter avec les seigneurs Eaque et Minos. Merci de m'avoir écouté. »

Il pris alors la poudre d'escampette.

Après avoir pris connaissance de la location du gémeau, seuls Sylphide et Valentine s'y rendirent. Nul besoin de débarquer avec toute l'armée infernale et de le faire fuir. Ils obtinrent le numéro de la chambre de Kanon par le propriétaire de l'hôtel qui leur confirma qu'il était bien présent. Les deux spectres allèrent donc frapper à la porte de l'ancien marina qui leur ouvrit... Avant de leur refermer immédiatement la porte à la tête en reconnaissant leurs visages.

« -Heu... J'imagine que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.  
-Au moins il ne nous a pas envoyés dans une autre dimension. »

La pauvre porte, qui n'avait rien demandé, fut pulvérisée à grands coups de cosmos, ne laissant que quelques morceaux de bois au sol ainsi qu'une poignée tordue. Les deux guerriers pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce.

« -Nous devons parler, déclara le basilic.  
-Comment vous m'avez trouver ?  
-Au péril de notre vie, dramatisa la harpie. »

Son amant roula des yeux tandis que le gémeau leur désignait de s'installer sur le sofa miteux de l'endroit alors que lui-même s'asseyait sur une chaise plus que bancale.

« -Charmant endroit que tu as ici.  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de me payer une suite 5 étoiles. »

Il était clair que de tout plaquer sur un coup de tête et disparaître dans la nature n'avait pas que des avantages. Le dragon des mers s'était retrouvé à la rue avec ses maigres économies et, par conséquent, n'avait pas pu faire la fine bouche pour son nouveau logement.

« -Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, poursuivit Kanon.  
-Sache simplement que cela impliquait de toucher à un des précieux livres de Rune et que si il apprend ce que l'on a fait, on est bon pour des heures de tortures, résuma le chypriote.  
-Il faut que tu reviennes, lâcha le belge de but en blanc.  
-Pour que cette guéguerre ridicule recommence ? Non merci.  
-On ne te demande de choisir un camp, juste de venir voir le seigneur Radamanthe. Il est mal en point. »

Une lueur inquiète s'alluma immédiatement dans les yeux du jumeau terrible.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
-Il est en pleine dépression amoureuse parce que son compagnon a disparu du jour au lendemain et ne donne plus de nouvelles à qui que ce soit, cracha Sylphide avec hargne. »

L'inquiétude fut immédiatement remplacée par de la culpabilité. C'est vrai que l'ancien marina avait été particulièrement égoïste et ne s'était pas du tout soucié des autres pour le coup. Après tout il pouvait bien passer dire à tout le monde qu'il était encore en vie et re-disparaitre dans la foulée. Et puis les deux autres n'allaient clairement pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il a accepte et le forceront à venir en cas de refus.

« -Soit, je vais aller donner signe de vie à tout le monde. »

Le gémeau ouvrit rapidement une dimension vers les enfers et s'y engouffra, faisant signe aux spectres de le suivre. Valentine observa son petit-ami faire de même puis se débarrassa discrètement du flacon de chloroforme qu'il avait gardé sur lui au cas où le grec refusait de revenir, on est jamais trop prudent, avant de s'enfoncer lui aussi dans le portail.

Les trois débarquèrent alors dans le monde sous-terrain pour se faire sauter dessus par Minos. Enfin, la harpie se fit sauter dessus par Minos qui ne prêta aucune attention aux deux autres.

« -Toi ! rugit le griffon. Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer pourquoi Rune est en train de psychoter dans un coin en parlant de chanter du métal à l'eurovision. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à lui tirer c'est ton nom et une abracadabrantesque histoire de fanfare inter-sanctuaires.  
-Seigneur Minos, je...  
-Garde tes beaux titres pour les autres et viens tout de suite m'aider à le remettre sur pied. »

Cela sonnait de l'ordre et non de la demande. Le juge reparti immédiatement et le chypriote, contrôlé par la manipulation cosmique, ne put que faire de même. Le basilic observa la scène avec effarement avant de se lancer immédiatement à leur poursuite, marmonnant à l'autre qu'il connaissait le chemin. Kanon se rendit donc avec réticence vers le bureau d'un certain juge des enfers, sous les regards étonnés des habitants des lieux.

Arrivé devant l'imposante porte, il hésita carrément à s'enfuir mais finit par frapper.

« -Entrez. »

Plus de retour en arrière, le gémeau saisit la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce. La wyvern, penché sur Hadès-sait-quel dossier obscure, ne se rendit pas compte que c'était lui. L'endroit croulait sur les feuilles et des bouteilles de whisky vides avaient été abandonnés dans un coin.

« -Rada... »

Le blond releva immédiatement la tête, et son regard s'illumina à la vue de son amant. En un éclair, il était à ses cotés pour l'etreindre avec force.

« -Tu es revenu... »

Sa poigne se resserra comme pour empêcher son vis-à-vis de disparaître puis il enfouit son visage dans les mèches bleues.

« -A ce rythme tu vas me briser la colonne vertébrale.  
-Si ça t'empêche de disparaître de nouveau, grogna Radamanthe.  
-Ça m'empêcherait de faire beaucoup de choses parce que ça peut me tuer. »

Le juge finit par relâcher son étreinte poulpesque au quasi-regret de Kanon, mais à la grande joie de ses os. Des yeux dorés se plantèrent cependant dans les siens avec un air presque inquisiteur.

« -As-tu pu réfléchir à la situation ?  
-J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ce choix.  
-Tu sais cependant que rien ne sera réglé tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait.  
-Je sais oui... »

Il soupira. Son choix, l'ancien dragon des mers l'avait fait les semaines où il s'était retiré.

« -Je...  
-Il est là ! »

Débarquant en furie, un certain garuda se précipita sur le gémeau.

« -Ça y est tu es rentré pour de bon ? »

Eaque n'attendit par la réponse pour partir en l'entraînant à sa suite, sous le regard furieux de son frère. Une fête fut rapidement improvisé par le népalais qui semblait avoir déjà décidé que le grec les avait rejoins. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il sautait sur n'importe quelle occasion pour organiser des festivités, le retour du disparu était donc un prétexte en or.  
Toujours en est-il que les cuisines des enfers furent pillées, des gobelets en plastiques furent achetés dans la précipitation et une radio avec les dernières musiques à la mode fut lancée. Tout le monde se prêta au jeu y compris Hadès qui salua chaleureusement l'ancien marina. D'aucuns racontent avoir vu la divinité se déhancher sur Despacito.  
Toujours en est-il que Kanon finit la nuit dans la chambre, et dans les draps, de sa wyvern.

Le réveil fut difficile pour les deux amants, étroitement enlacés. Le dragon des mers allait devoir annoncer son choix. Prendre sa décision avait été difficile mais en prenant en compte tous les éléments, il avait su quoi faire. Les marinas l'aimaient et le voyaient comme un frère mais cette image était biaisée par ses années de mensonges et sa couverture. Les chevaliers l'avaient adopté en grande partie à cause de son frère, il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis par lui même au sanctuaire. Les spectres cependant s'étaient mis à l'apprécier pour qui il était et à l'accueillir parmi eux.  
Des lèvres se mirent à remonter le long de son cou.

« -Les enfers... murmura le gémeau.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il roula sur le côté pour faire face à Radamanthe.

« -Je choisis les enfers, déclara-t-il plus clairement. »

Les yeux du juge se mirent à briller avant qu'il ne se jette sur son amant pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le troisième temple du sanctuaire d'Athéna, lieu de déprime du chevalier des gémeaux en titre, Kanon resta planté de longues minutes devant en se demandant comment son jumeau prendrait la nouvelle.

« -Saga, tu es là ? Lança-t-il.  
-Kanon ! »

Une tornade bleu se jeta sur lui, dans son sillage un bélier tout sourire. L'ancien marina rendit maladroitement l'étreinte à son frère tandis qu'il affrontait le regard interrogateur de Mu sur sa tenue.  
Saga était ravi de revoir son cadet et refusait de le lâcher.

« -Je me suis tellement inquiété ! Sans nouvelle j'ai cru que les marinas ou les spectres t'avaient recruté de force mais te voilà de retour à la maison !  
-A propos de ça... »

Le troisième gardien nota l'hésitation dans la voix du plus jeune. Puis il se rendit compte que l'objet de son câlin était raide et froid au toucher. Il le lâcha, pris quelques pas de recul puis se rendit compte de l'attirail de son vis-à-vis.  
Un surplis.

« -Naaaaaaaan! »

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est fini... N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions


End file.
